In many regions, especially during summer months, in which demand for electricity for purposes of air conditioning is increased, “brownout” or rolling blackout conditions routinely occur in which power demand exceeds power availability. These conditions are disruptive to both consumers of electrical power and producers of electrical power. Arrangements whereby such brownout or rolling blackout conditions may be reduced or avoided are much desired.